Igniting Sparks
by shockandlock
Summary: May your love forever burn. A oneshot collection for MarcoAce Week 2016. Day 7: Free/Holiday- A party can be exhausting, so it's no surprise that Ace wants to get away. Marco follows him though, and as always, he's sweet.
1. Piper

**A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome to my first submission for MarcoAce week 2016! I'm actually one of the moderators for the event and it's exciting that it's finally happening. These will mostly be short things though due to lack of time on my part, but I hope you enjoy! If you want to participate, you can check it out at marcoaceweek .tumblr .com (remove the spaces).**

 _ **Ace wonders what freedom is like, especially after an encounter with an injured bird.**_

* * *

Ace held the seemingly tiny bird in his hands, smiling down at her: Piper, Ace had called her, also known as "the wiggly pile of feathers and joy". The precious little thing had injured her wings, and thanks to Marco's childhood interest in birds and his expertise, they had nursed her back to health. Of course, waiting for her to recover delayed their return to the ship, but Ace couldn't just leave her! And he was pretty sure Marco's mama bird instincts had kicked in as well (not that he would ever tell Marco he had thought that).

"Are you sure about this?" Marco had asked him when Ace found Piper. The poor little thing had injured a wing. Left flightless, she chirped and hopped around sadly. Ace had offered her a tiny bug he had grabbed off the ground, which she gobbled up gratefully, hopping into Ace's hands soon afterwards.

"Of course!" Ace exclaimed, cupping his hands around the bird like Marco had shown him and beaming wide.

Marco chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Ace's raven locks. "Alright then, yoi. If you insist. I'll call Pops and let him know that we'll be delayed."

Pops didn't mind of course- his enthusiastic laugh was a dead giveaway.

Marco refused to let Ace do anything besides hold Piper before Ace knew exactly what to do. Though Ace could have sworn that Piper chirped for his attention more than Marco's (a fact Ace _loved_ to tease him about).

Every day, Ace had cared for Piper as her wing healed. She was an adorable companion, sitting in Ace's hair whenever they had to go somewhere. Sometimes he would settle in Marco's fluffy, blond locks, and Ace missed feeling the slight pressure atop his own head (but Marco's head looking like a pineapple bird's nest was quite the giggle-worthy sight).

But as happy as Ace was to have her around, little Piper had finally healed. She needed to fly and be free now.

There was a patch of woods on the island they were staying on and that's where they took her to release her from their care.

"You're alright now, Piper," Ace said with a smile as he set her on the grassy forest floor. She chirped, nipping at his fingers on final time. He was trying not to sound sad, but it was difficult. "Go on. Be free."

Piper chirped happily and hopped, and with that, she soared away into the trees.

"I wonder what it's like to fly," he whispered to himself.

He suddenly felt Marco kneel beside him, kissing him on the cheek. He had almost forgotten that Marco had come with him. "I can show you, yoi."

"Really? You've never taken anyone flying before though?"

"Anything to see you smile again. Piper's happy now, and you should be too."

The wind rushing through his hair was an amazing feeling, and now that Marco had shown him the secret to his freedom, there's no way Ace would let him keep it to himself.

* * *

 **Please remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Duet

**A/N: Ok, welcome to day 2 and the prompt is hobbies! To me this is something very near and dear to my heart. I've been in orchestra for 7ish years now and I've always wanted to write a musician AU. I play violin, but I love the sound of the cello.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is that a violin?" Ace asked, pointing to the darkly colored case in the corner of the room. He recognized the shape from his days in high school orchestra, peers toting around the practically concrete cases. One of them had almost injured him by socking him in the knee with the thing.

"Yeah," Marco answered casually, making no move to explain the instrument's presence. "Anyways, I'll help you move things around tomorrow if you-"

"You didn't tell me you played." Ace refused to let him change the subject.

"It's not really important, yoi."

"Yes it is!" Ace whined. "C'mon, Marco. We're best friends moving in together and you _never_ told me ever?"

Marco picked the case up with a sigh. "I- I just never got around to it, okay? I haven't had time to play much anyways."

"And why not?"

"You know how it is with my work."

Ace frowned at Marco, who was still staring at the case longingly. That was it. Marco needed a break.

Ace marched over, snatching his phone from him. Unlocking it was no problem either. He knew Marco inside and out- except for the violin playing apparently.

"Hey! Ace, what are you doing, yoi?"

"Hi, Pops. Can Marco take a few days off?"

"There's no way he would let me take a break right now, Ace."

" _Go ahead, son! Never knows when to take a break himself."_

"Pops!" Marco tried to protest, but the man had hung up with his signature laugh already. Marco turned towards Ace. "What now, genius?"

Ace tapped Marco's violin case. "You better tune that up by the time I'm back, mister. I'm going to go get my cello from Sabo's place."

"You didn't tell me you played."

"And now you know how I feel."

* * *

"Really? Carol of the Bells?"

Ace shrugged. "What? We're having a Christmas party soon, and it would be nice if we played for everyone."

"You expect me to perform in front of everyone?"

"Yep."

Marco sighed. "I don't know what I was expecting, yoi."

* * *

"You're really good, you know," Ace said, leaning on his shoulder as they rested after a rehearsal together. "Haven't heard anyone that good in forever."

"I was concertmaster, yoi."

"Of course you were." Ace hummed. It made sense. He could imagine Marco sitting in that ever so sought after first chair, playing the tuning note that would determine the fate of the entire orchestra. "Suits you."

"You're great on the cello as well, yoi." He paused, adding, "And you're beautiful when you play as well."

At Marco's words, Ace sputtered, sitting up with a blush. "D-don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"I can't help myself if it's true, yoi."

Ace found himself speechless at that.

* * *

The day of their duet, and the party, came. True there was a hired groups for music, but Ace and Marco graced the stage for Carol of the Bells. The room was silent as they performed, all eyes on them. The deep, rich tones of Ace's cello rang in harmony beautifully with Marco's skillful and beautiful melody. Yet the sweetness of it all was gone before he knew it as the crowd applauded around them.

"We should play together more often," Ace commented, grinning at Marco.

"There's no one else I'd rather have as my partner, yoi."

* * *

 **** **Fun fact: the thing about Ace getting injured by getting rammed in the knee with a violin case is based off a true experience. Except that I was the one with the case (oops).** **Please remember to review and I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	3. What You Were Like to Me

**A/N: Ok day 3! Not much for me to say except that I'm really proud of this one. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The first time Marco heard Ace's laugh, he was transfixed, as if it were a new favorite song he was discovering for the first time.

He hadn't been expecting it. Ace seemed like such a grumpy brat from what Marco had seen of him so far- not that he didn't believe that Ace would eventually give in and join them- but he didn't think Ace would show them a more vulnerable side of himself any time soon.

Marco didn't blame him though. It wasn't often that Izo engaged in pranks, though when he did, they were mostly petty- yet hilarious- acts of revenge.

"Think twice before touching my kimonos, honey," he said to a bewildered Thatch, who had emerged from below deck in a bedazzled chef's uniform.

Marco grinned, about to make a snarky remark of his own to Thatch, but he found himself speechless when the sudden melody interrupted him: it was Ace's laugh.

Ace's laugh was like a warm cup of tea on a clear evening when the stars were out- like being young again, listening to stories of Pops's adventures. It was warmth, as if he was sitting near a hearth with his family. It was heat and passion to Marco's cool and collected heart.

Before he knew it, Izo was standing in front of him with a smirk. "Something wrong there, Marco?"

Marco's cheeks reddened, looking away from Izo only for his gaze to land on Ace, who had the widest smile upon his face. He was curled up on the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed at Thatch's misery. Ace looked surprisingly adorable, and from that moment, Marco knew that he was done for.

He knew that was not the last time he would be hearing Ace's laugh, and no matter how many times he heard it in the future, it never lost its wonder.

* * *

When Ace first heard Marco's laugh, he was breathtaken, as if he were floating above the ground.

He hadn't been expecting it. Marco seemed like such a serious person- not that he hadn't shown Ace his smile once, twice, more than a few times- but besides that, he thought Marco didn't have a sense of humor, or time for one for that matter.

Ace didn't blame him though. Stories about Luffy usually ended in a fit of laughter (as much as Ace loved his little brother, he was still ridiculous).

Marco's laugh was like Ace's first bite of chocolate, richly sweet and delicious to the very core- like bubbles rising to the top of those fizzy drinks they had a restaurants. It was a cooling sea breeze to his fiery soul.

"You must have had a pretty wild childhood, yoi," Marco said, laugh starting to calm.

Ace felt somewhat of a sinking disappointment in his stomach when the melodic sound vanished into the night air, but he decided not to show it. "You're telling me." He grinned. "Wait until you hear about the noodles!"

"Oh? Do tell."

With the way Marco smirked, Ace knew he was done for.

Marco's laugh seemed rare to him before, but spending more time with him, exchanging more stories, Ace couldn't imagine a life without it.

* * *

 **Please review! Tomorrow's prompt will be Mask.**


	4. Let Love In

**A/N: Ok, so I'm late posting this, but yesterday was hectic. So I'll be day behind, but not that big of a deal, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ace was shaking, and it didn't help that Marco was staring at him. They were alone, of course- Ace wouldn't have been able to tell the others, and he definitely wouldn't have been able to tell Marco with others around lest they hear and accuse him of being a traitor.

"You're nervous," Marco commented, reaching over to squeeze Ace's hand. "It's just me, Ace."

' _But you'll hate me,'_ the voice inside of him whispered. ' _Just like they all will."_

Ace swallowed those thoughts for the time being, attempting at a smile. It made him sick to fake the gesture. "Hear me out for a second, will you?"

"Of course."

Ace took deep breaths, but he knew that no matter how many it took, it wouldn't be enough. He had already resolved himself to this burden though, and despite the situation, he refused to run, to take it back.

Ace didn't even realize that he had turned away, but his mouth started moving on its own and the words were coming out before he could stop them.

Things were silent between the two of them for a moment, deafening. He couldn't even hear the nervous thump of his heart in his chest (even if he definitely felt it).

Imagine Ace's surprise when he began to hear a melody- not just any melody though: Marco's sweet laugh. ' _What?'_ Ace couldn't fully wrap his mind around it at first, but his realization started to grow into sickened horror in the pit of his stomach. ' _Run,'_ the voice said. ' _He thinks your very existence is a joke.'_

He found himself unable to obey the voice, and yanking his arm out of Marco's grip as if it burned, Ace fled to his bunk, shutting the door behind him. It was a relief that no one else was in here right now- probably too busy partying above deck.

The door opened before he knew it though. Ace curled up as Marco approached, hoping that it would just make him go away. This couldn't be happening.

"How could you!" he snapped when he detected Marco's warmth directly in front of him. "It's not funny!"

Marco bent down, looking at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, yoi." He reached out, but Ace swatted his hand away.

"It wasn't funny. I never should have laughed, but Ace," Marco took Ace's hand gently this time, so soft that he barely felt it, "I would never mean to hurt you like that."

"Then why did you laugh?" He needed to know.

Marco squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Ace, I thought you were going to leave, or that you hated us. But your heritage? None of us would ever care about that." He kissed it. "You're our family."

The warmth lingered on his hand, and Ace wanted more, yet his mind was more preoccupied with something else: he didn't care. Marco really accepted him. He started to shake again, trying to keep still. Marco wrapped his arms around him, and Ace leaned into the warmth as attempted to hold in his sobs.

"You don't have to keep this mask anymore, Ace," Marco said. "It's hard being so strong. Let me be here for you. Let me support you. Let me love you."

For the first time in years, Ace cried, yet he knew Marco's warmth and love would finally keep him safe.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. What Are You Doing?

**A/N: Haha really late on this. As a note, some side Izo/Thatch. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you hiding something from me?" Ace asked, frowning at Marco.

Marco had been acting strange for the past few days: spending less time with him, no answering his questions completely, and Ace could have sworn he saw Marco hiding something. Needless to say, Ace didn't like it one bit. He was probably being stupid- jealous behavior wasn't a good thing, Izo told him- but he couldn't help feeling unsettled at least. This was his first relationship, so he really didn't want to lose Marco- even if they had been together for a year.

"Of course not," Marco answered, but Ace knew there was something more, even if Marco gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I would tell you if something was wrong, yoi. Now, I'll be back later. I have to deliver these to Pops."

Marco's words were still vague, and why?, Ace wondered as he furrowed his eyebrows. And even hours later, Thatch noticed.

"Something wrong, buddy?"

"Er- not much." Ace didn't want Thatch to get involved with his mess. Besides, they were talking about Thatch now. "So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ace patted him on the back, watching him carefully as he approached Izo.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Marco asked. Ace yelped, swirling around to look at his boyfriend, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

That look made Ace want to snap. "Sneaking around? You're the one hiding something!"

Marco flinched. "Ace, I-"

"Don't ' _Ace'_ me, Marco!"

"Idiot!" Izo suddenly yelled. Ace and Marco stopped, looking over. Had something gone wrong with Thatch's question?, Ace wondered. But when he looked over, Izo was blushing. "I was supposed to ask you on a date first!"

Thatch grinned goofily. "Well looks like I was too fast for you this time." And with that, Izo embraced him before he could say anything else.

"Thank goodness, yoi," Marco sighed beside Ace in relief.

Ace shot him a confused look. "Wait. How did you know about this?"

"I was helping Izo. That's what I wasn't telling you," he answered.

"Oh." Now that he thought about it, he didn't tell Marco that he was helping Thatch with his plan. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Ace," Marco took his hand, kissing it gently, "it's fine. You were just worried. And understandably so since I haven't told you everything just yet."

The panic welled up again. "What?!" What could Marco possibly be hiding from him now?

Suddenly, Marco was on the ground, kneeling on one knee. He held a tiny box out to Ace.

" _Ace, will you marry me?"_

Ace was speechless, his only answer a tight embrace.

* * *

 **There's angst lined up for tomorrow so be prepared. Please review!**


	6. Stormchaser

**A/N: Ok so there's one day to go after this! This one is based off of ezaria-umiko-art's** **klabautermann!AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The storm. It was dangerous, especially in the Grand Line- even more so in the New World. Willingly sailing into a storm was a suicide mission. It didn't matter if they were an experienced crew. After Marineford- _Pops… Ace…-_ their dwindling numbers, their crumbling family, a storm meant danger.

The start of the first storm had Marco on the defensive. They would avoid storms like this in the future definitely. But then, things began to turn. Their ship began to sail away from the horrid weather as if it were alive, and Marco could have sworn he saw _him._

He brushed it off as a mere hallucination.

The next storm saw Marco working at the edge of the ship, a dangerous position for a devil fruit user. He wasn't in a good position to fly right now either with the wind beating down, but he was focused on keeping things together, helping his brothers stay on the ship.

Inevitably, he slipped.

He cursed, helpless. He opened his mouth to cry out for Namur, but before he knew it, he was standing out on deck. Had that all been a dream? What just happened?

" _You need to be more careful, Marco!"_

"Ace?"

He was hallucinating again, wasn't he? But maybe it was Ace who had protected him…

He would wait and see.

The next time, he _knew_ he wasn't hallucinating. They had sailed out of the storm safely, when Marco had retired to his room, exhausted. And of course who was waiting there for him but Ace?

"Ace?" he asked, and he couldn't help feeling confusion, weariness, yet… _hope_.

"Shhh," Ace whispered. He pulled Marco to bed, stroking his hair. "You need to rest for now."

"But-"

"Marco…" Ace began to hum, and Marco's eyelids felt heavier than ever. Ace had always been good at getting him to sleep.

He was gone when Marco awoke.

But Marco needed _more._ Ace could be with them all again.

Storm after storm they sailed into, Ace coming to their aid every time. " _Aren't you being too reckless?"_ he would say to Marco. The others kept telling him this as well, especially Izo, who would stare on in worry.

Why didn't they understand? It was _Ace!_

But then the day came where he stood on the ship alone. Too many storms, too much damage to their already splintered and battered ship. But there was a storm nearby, and Marco was desperate.

"Don't do this," Izo said, trying to pull Marco back, but it didn't work.

The rain beat down on the deck, lightning striking, wind howling in his ears. The ship splintered around him as Ace held him close.

"You're the one who's supposed to tell _me_ not to be reckless," Ace mumbled into Marco's rain-soaked skin.

"I know," Marco whispered back before kissing him bittersweetly, but now, he would be with Ace, and that's what mattered to him in their final moments.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? The next one will be fluffy at least.**


	7. For a Change

**A/N: I know this is a little late, but I InvitingNonsenseWorld and I decided to do a New Year's exchange and I wanted to wait for then. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The partying on the deck of the Moby Dick was loud to say the least- not that that was a surprising fact with the Whitebeard pirates. Every night was practically a party, but tonight was special: it was New Year's Eve.

Granted, this time of year wasn't typically a happy one for Ace. That's why he had climbed up to the abandoned crow's nest to think. It was hard to completely get into the festivities with a muddled mind. He laid on his back, breathing deeply. The stars above sparkled beautifully and he could hear the sounds of his brothers in their excitement down below.

It was his birthday tomorrow, and though they were celebrating a new year, none of them had to know.

If only they knew, he mused to himself. They would probably yell at him for keeping it a secret, then they would throw a huge party- despite already being in the midst of a celebration. No. He was fine with this.

"What are you doing up here alone, yoi?"

Marco had climbed up to the crow's nest as well, holding some sort of bundle.

"Just wanted some time to myself," Ace replied, sitting up to look at him. "Is that a crime?"

"Even if it was, I doubt that you'd care," Marco snorted, sitting down beside Ace. He draped a snow white blanket around both their shoulders in the next instant, Ace snuggling up to his side as began scarfing down on the delicious meal Marco had brought for him.

"Hungry?" Ace blushed upon hearing Marco's words, and seeing the way he smirked at him didn't help.

Ace wiped a few grains of rice from the corner of his mouth with a pout. "Give me a break," he muttered, though he doubted his own words. Marco loved to tease.

"Just remember to slow down and take a drink. It's almost midnight after all."

True to his word, the countdown started with their brothers yelling at the top of their lungs. "...10!... 9!"

They reached an enthusiastic "1!" before Ace knew it and suddenly Marco was cradling his cheek. Ace leaned into the touch, accepting the chaste kiss as he pressed against Marco back. Kisses between them were always perfect- sometimes sloppy, sometimes sweet, but always with a warmth between them.

The pleasant sensation still lingered even when Ace tore away from Marco upon hearing the crack of fireworks high above. He grinned at the vibrant rainbow of colors bursting into the previously starlit sky above.

"Look, Marco!" Ace exclaimed, pointing to a firework shaped like their very own emblem. "Isn't that cool?"

"I see you like the fireworks then, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Well, what starts the New Year better than fire?"

"I can think of one thing," he answered, much to Ace's confusion. Marco reached back into the bundle he had carried up. "Happy birthday, Ace."

Ace froze. Marco wasn't supposed to know about that, so how…? This couldn't be happening, Ace thought as he shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry."

Marco pressed another kiss on his cheek. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked. "I know you told me you hate your birthday, but I could never hate it Ace, so please don't apologize."

Ace opened his eyes slowly only to meet Marco's loving look. Marco squeezed his hand, slipping a box into it. A present? He wasn't really used to getting presents.

It wasn't a fancy box, but it was pulled together with a golden ribbon. Ace untied it, slipping the top of the box off, and sitting inside was a beautifully red hibiscus flower. The sight of the flower brought a smile to Ace's lips.

"You said they were your favorite," Marco said. He took Ace's hat from his head, picking up the hibiscus as well. Ace watched him curiously as he twined the flower amongst the beads, securing it safely in the brim.

"Won't it wilt?" Ace asked, frowning in concern. He didn't want that to happen. It was such a beautiful flower.

"I had it preserved."

"I didn't even know you could do that." Ace leaned forward, allowing Marco to put his hat back on.

Fittingly, a flower firework burst into the air, followed by a heart. Whoever had been in charge of the display must've been psychic.

"Want to fly with me?" Marco asked suddenly, and Ace looked at him in surprise.

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Only if you're scared."

Ace grinned at Marco, who had already transformed. "Bring it on, old man."

It had been one of the best birthdays that Ace could remember.

* * *

 **For Kari: I tried to make little nods to some of the traditions that you mentioned. Like with the white clothing, I mentioned a white blanket and with how Marco brought Ace some food.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
